heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Z Fighters (Dragon Ball Series)
Dragon Team (ドラゴンチーム, Doragon Chīmu), also known as the Dragon Ball Gang, Z Fighters, Earth's Special Forces, and Golden Fighters, is a group of Earth's mightiest warriors, that was formed during Goku and Bulma's search for the Dragon Balls. The group's goal at first was to protect the Dragon Balls from others' evil intentions. After the battle with Piccolo Junior, the motives changed to protecting the Earth from major threats, such as Frieza,Cell and Majin Buu. Facts Activated September 1st, Age 749 Located Earth Conflicts # Saving Aru Village from Oolong # Defeating the Rabbit Mob # Preventing Emperor Pilaf from taking over the world # Red Ribbon Army war # Rivalry against Master Shen # King Piccolo wars # Saiyan conflict # Battle on Planet Namek # Frieza and Cold's invasion # Android conflict # Majin Buu conflict # Frieza's revenge # Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition Category:Factions Members # Goku (leader) # Piccolo (leader when Goku is gone) # Vegeta (leader when Goku is gone) # Gohan # Krillin # Yamcha # Tien Shinhan # Chiaotzu # Yajirobe # Trunks # Goten # Pan # Uub # Future Trunks # Future Gohan # Android 18 # Mr. Buu # Nail # Master Roshi # Kami # Pikkon # Android 17 # Android 16 # Nuova Shenron # Tapion # Jaco # Future Warrior # Bulma # Chi-Chi # Dr. Brief # Mrs. Brief # Ox King # Korin # King Kai # Kibito # East Supreme Kai # Kibito Kai # Old Kai # Fortuneteller Baba # Dende # Mr. Popo # Oolong # Puar # Turtle # Giru # Bulla # Marron # World Tournament Announcer # Hurcule # Videl # Tarble # Gure # Olibu # Launch # Whis # Beerus Team attacks # Charging Rush # Rush Blast # Hyper Rush # Hyper Blast # Saiyan Attack (Goku & Gohan) # Demon Fusion Wave (Goku & Piccolo) # Double Attack (Goku & Piccolo, or Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta) # Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon (Goku & Piccolo) # Demon Cannon (Gohan & Piccolo) # Evil Shot (Gohan & Piccolo) # Heavenly Sunlight (Krillin & Tien) # Crane Wolf Strike (Yamcha & Tien) # Energy Unleashed (Gohan & Krillin) # Seismic Energy Ray (Krillin & Gohan) # Spirit Saucer (Krillin & Yamcha) # Quad Siege (Tien & Piccolo) # Earthling Strike (Krillin, Yamcha, Tien) # Warriors of Earth (Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe) # Meteor Impact (Gohan, Goku, Piccolo) # Platonic Energy (Krillin, Goku, Gohan) # Demon-Wolf-Crane (Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien) # Risking it all for a friend # Fusion Spirit Bomb (Goku, Krillin, Gohan) # Body Change Special (Goku & Ginyu) # Combined Masenko (Gohan & Future Trunks) # Garlic Buster (Vegeta & Future Trunks) # Outsider Shot (Vegeta & Piccolo) # Masenkosappo (Gohan & Piccolo) # Multiple Kamehamehas: #* Kamehameha Fever (Goku, Krillin, Yamcha) #* Master-Student Kamehameha (Master Roshi, Goku, Krillin) #* Father-Son Kamehameha (Gohan & Goku, or Gohan, Goku, Bardock) #* Bros. Kamehameha (Gohan & Goten) #* Family Kamehameha (Gohan, Goten, Goku) #* Ultimate Kamehameha (Goku & Gohan, or Goku, Gohan, Goten,7 or Goku, Gohan, Bardock) #* Friend Kamehameha (Goten & Trunks) #* Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha (Goku & Pan) # Twin Sword Slash (Gohan & Future Trunks) # Dual Destructo-Disk (Krillin & Android 18) # Fusion Dance (Goten & Trunks, Goku & Vegeta, Yamcha & Tien) # Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball (Gotenks & Piccolo) # Super Bajit Sword (Goku & Vegeta) # Justice Judgment (Gohan & Videl) # Gill Missile (Pan & Giru) # Portal Opening (Piccolo & Dende) # Combined Energy Waves History Search for the Dragon Balls The team officially formed when Goku agreed to go with Bulma on her quest to find the Dragon Balls. They traveled past Mount Paozu and into Skull Valley where they met Turtle. Bulma was originally against the idea of taking the turtle back to the ocean, but ended up tagging along with them since she was defenseless without Goku. After a minor conflict against a Bear Thief, Goku and Bulma returned the turtle back to the ocean where his master, an old man named Master Roshi gave Bulma his Dragon Ball and Goku the Flying Nimbus as a reward. Another member, Oolong, joined when Goku and Bulma saved Aru Village; although Bulma actually forced him to go. Then, along the way to Fire Mountain, they met the villainous Yamcha and Puar in Diablo Desert, who would become additional members of the team. At Fire Mountain, they met theOx-King and Chi-Chi, who would become Goku's wife several years later. Later, while training with Master Roshi for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku met his best friend Krillin, and also Launch. While dealing with the Red Ribbon Army, Goku reunited Bulma, Krillin, and his other friends in search of his Dragon Ball resulting in their confrontation with Red Ribbon Army. While Master Roshi, Launch and Turtle take down another bath of Red Ribbon soldiers invading their island for the Dragon Ball kept at the Kame House. Goku decided to take down the army single-handedly. Afterwards, the entire team (sans Oolong and Launch) gathered at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in order to do battle with her warriors as a price for her telling them where the final Dragon Ball is, for Upa. Members of the team briefly work as volunteer firemen in Goku's Fire Brigade. Later, at the 22nd World Tournament, the team met Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who started out as enemies but soon became allies. Soon after that, Goku met the samurai Yajirobe, who also ended joining the team (albeit reluctantly). The team along with Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe also held some hand in the defeat of King Piccolo and later his son Piccolo Junior at the 23rd World Tournament. Saiyan Saga The first actual formation of the "Z Fighters" is out of necessity; brought on when Goku is faced with Raditz, who had kidnapped his young son Gohan and wanted to destroy the Earth. Goku forms an alliance with his arch rival Piccolo in order to fight for a common cause. This team-up is considered the true birth of the Z Fighters, with the addition of the fighters selected to train on Kami's Lookout for the upcoming battle against Nappa and Vegeta. The first time the Z Fighters are referred to as an actual organization is when the two Saiyans arrive on Earth: while the six warriors Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Gohan are fighting against the Saiyans, Yajirobe falsely takes credit for organizing and leading the group in a shameless attempt to obtain undeserved news publicity and free food. The team's name itself is very rarely used in the series by anyone other than the narrator. It used by Future Trunks when he explains to Goku that, in the future, "the Earth's Special Forces are gone." The second character to use the term is Gohan, when he is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to defeat Cell: while sleeping, he has a dream in which his mother Chi-Chi says she does not want Gohan to be in Goku's little gang, and Gohan then responds that he is not in a little gang, he is a Z Fighter. The Saiyan conflict is commonly considered the first time Earth's Special Forces engaged enemies together. After Goku's death against Raditz, Piccolo trained Gohan to prepare for the arrival of the Saiyan warriors Vegeta and Nappa, while Goku trained under King Kai in the Other World before being revived by the Dragon Balls. Though several of the members expressed distrust of their former enemy Piccolo, this first Z Fighter roster consisted of Goku, his inexperienced son Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Yajirobe, though choosing not to join the fight, ended up playing an important role in repelling Vegeta by slicing off the Saiyan's tail, saving Goku's life. Unfortunately, several Z Fighters are decimated in the battle against Nappa and his Saibamen, with only Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe surviving the fight. The deceased would train in Other World with King Kai like Goku, while the survivors (except Yajirobe) headed to Namek to use their Dragon Balls. Frieza Saga During the Battle on Planet Namek, Earth's Special Forces would ally with the Namekian race against Frieza and his Galactic Frieza Army, this part of the series marked a turning point for the group, as Piccolo fully reformed and they began working with Vegeta, if not out of necessity in the fight against Frieza. This is also the first time in the series in which a character actually refers to the group as the Z Fighters, when Gohan pleads with Chi-Chi to be allowed to go to Namek with Krillin and Bulma. He informs her that he too is a Z Fighter, and must be there to protect his friends. Cell Saga It was not until the Android conflict some four years after the conflict on Namek that the team of the Z Fighters came full circle. Goku returns from space one year after defeating Frieza, while Future Trunks comes from the future to warn everyone about the Androids that have caused apocalyptic mayhem in his time. After his defeat on Earth and then brief alliance on Namek, Vegeta decides to return and remain on Earth in anticipation for Goku's return in the hopes that he would be ready to challenge his rival once again. When Future Trunks reveals the future, Vegeta decides to stay and train for the upcoming conflict with the androids rather than prepare to battle Goku, though like previously with Piccolo, most of the other Z Fighters do not fully trust him and are unwilling to consider him a true ally. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu, who were wished back to life, also begin training for the fight with the androids. It is evidently around this time that the series refers to the group of warriors as the "Z Fighters". When the androids do arrive, Future Trunks returns as well, bolstering the team's ranks. With Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, and Future Trunks, the group fully forms and it is shown through the opening sequence at this time in the series (the final image is of the aforementioned fighters and Goku as he transforms into a Super Saiyan). It is also worth noting that while this version of the Z Fighters is a prominent one during the series history, it is the only period of time in which the team consists of these certain members, the largest roster of the Z Fighters. By the end of theCell Games, Goku is dead (again) and Gohan has become Earth's primary defender. Future Trunks returns to his timeline more powerful than ever, thanks to his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, and proceeds to finally destroy the evil versions of Androids 17 and 18 in his world, as well as his timeline's Cell a while later. Meanwhile, Tien Shinhan bids farewell to the Z Fighters and plans to live in seclusion with his best friend Chiaotzu, realizing he can no longer compete with the powers of the Super Saiyans. Yamcha retires from fighting for the same reasons as Tien. Krillin continues to live with Master Roshi, and after a few years, eventually reunites with and later marries Android 18. They soon have a daughter named Marron, and thus Krillin stops training as well. Piccolo decides to live with Dende and Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout, continuing to train and meditate there. Vegeta continues to train hard too, hoping to become a Super Saiyan 2 like Gohan, but declares that he will never fight again with his only rival, Goku, dead. Finally, Gohan keeps his promise to his mother Chi-Chi and gives up fighting to study and become a scholar. Majin Buu Saga By the beginning of the Majin Buu conflict seven years later, the Z Fighters consists of many "next-gen" type characters. Gohan is seventeen and is the primary hero of Earth, both as a Super Saiyan and his alter ego "Great Saiyaman". The Z-Team is not really continued, per se, based on the fact that their opponent Majin Buu was so powerful, it mainly called upon one single person to fight him. However, considering the fighters in this time period, it can be said that the new Z Fighters consist of the following: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Also worth noting is that unlike the Androids Saga, the Majin Buu Saga is when Vegeta voluntarily became a hero. He fought for his family and to save the Earth, even sacrificing himself in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. He also later came up with the idea of Goku using a Super Spirit Bomb that defeated Kid Buu at the very end. A short while later, the Z Fighters Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan fight against the monster Hirudegarn. Later, they battle Abo and Kado, as well as their fusion Aka. In the same time period, the Z Fighters battle Beerus the Destroyer. and a newly revived Frieza about a year later. Ten years following Buu's defeat, Goku leaves to train the monster's reincarnation, a young boy named Uub, whom he hopes will become Earth's protector. Later years During Dragon Ball GT, the main fighters for the most part tend to be Goku, Trunks, and Gohan's daughter Pan. Uub does fight in the first major arc, the Baby Saga. However, the "Z Fighters" (Or "GT Fighters") do come together in the Super 17 Saga. While Goku's trapped in Hell, Android 17 kills Krillin. This forces the hand of the last major, briefly retired fighters from the end of Dragon Ball Z. The following are the fighters who fought against Super 17: Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Gohan, and Uub. When the Shadow Dragons appear, Goku defeats the majority, only to finally be outmatched by Syn Shenron, who later becomes "Omega" Shenron. Vegeta arrives and with Bulma's help transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 himself, allowing him and Goku to fuse into Gogeta. Their fusion eventually wears off, and Goku is nearly killed. The final effort of the warrior team is against Omega, in which Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten attempt to fight him, despite all failing miserably. Goku eventually returns and kills Omega with a Universal Spirit Bomb. Goku later leaves with Shenron. 100 years later In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Goku left Earth for different reasons than in GT, and Majin Buu created the Majin race. Much of the final activity of the Z Fighters is fleshed out: Gohan wrote a book about ki manipulation titled "Groundbreaking Science", Krillin founded the New Turtle School, Tien Shinhan founded the New Crane School, and Trunks and Goten created the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. 100 years after the Baby Saga, only Pan has survived. The other Z Fighters have died of unknown causes, while two new warriors, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. (the great-great grandsons of the original Z Fighters of the same names), now exist. Alternate timeline In Future Trunks' alternate timeline, Future Goku died of a deadly heart virus six months before the arrival of the androids. He could not be wished back, since the Dragon cannot revive anyone who died of natural causes, on top of which, he had already been wished back once. When the androids did arrive, they proceeded to slaughter Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yamcha, Future Krillin, Future Chiaotzu, and Future Yajirobe in a horrible battle. Future Gohan somehow managed to survive, only to be killed thirteen years later. The only surviving fighter was Future Trunks, who traveled back in time in an attempt, not to change history (as the manipulation of the past would only cause that timeline to take a different path, creating an alternate, separate future), but to see if Goku could help him find a weakness in the Androids; that way, although he could do nothing for those already dead (with Piccolo gone, so were the Dragon Balls), he could still save those who were still alive. After the defeat of Cell, Future Trunks returned to his own time and was successful in killing both of the androids and Future Cell, thus finally ending the nightmare. Video game appearances The Z Fighters are playable characters in all the fighting video games of the Dragon Ball ''franchise, including the ''Butōden series, the Supersonic Warriors series, the Budokai series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the Raging Blast series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta are playable in the Gokuden RPG series, with Future Trunks playable in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and Nail playable in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks are playable in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans series. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta are also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Trunks, Gotenks, Vegito, as well as Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Mr. Satan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Gotenks, Gogeta, Vegito, Videl, and Mr. Satan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Goku, Pan, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and Piccolo are playable characters in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Future Gohan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Z Fighters appear during the Time Machine Quests in Dragon Ball Online. Goku appears in the pre-''Dragon Ball'' quest, the Emperor Pilaf Saga, and the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Chi-Chi appear in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, and Piccolo, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Vegeta appear in the Saiyan Saga. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, due to the actions of Towa, Mira, and Demon God Demigra, various enemies (from Raditz, Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu) of the Z-Fighters where empowered by Dark Magic throughout history which makes them stronger and more dangerous than they were historically resulting in time distortions where the Z-Fighter's historic battles are altered or changed, usually with the Z-Fighters being over powered and/or killed by these powered up villains. Luckily in Age 850, Future Trunks summons the mysterious Future Warrior to aid the Z-Fighters as a member of the Time Patrol that work to protect history under guidance of the Supreme Kai of Time. Trivia * The Z Fighters are referred to as Earth's Special Forces in the Saban dub of Dragon Ball Z's first two seasons. This term was also occasionally used in the FUNimation dub and Canadian Westwood dub. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Factions